Behind Broken Glass
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya and her friends have lived the life of any normal person but one incident had shown them that life isn't all that they thought it was as they are being thrust into a world full of secrecy and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Digimon fanfic without the digimons, I hope that you don't hold back when you post a review.**

Chapter 1:

Walking through the busy snow covered streets of the city called Odaiba were a group of young children.

The group was heading to their school called Odaiba Elementary while talking about random things such as family, school work or other things that came to mind.

"I can't wait for winter! Having fun in the snow with my best friends!" a girl with short mahogany hair and dark brown eyes wearing a pair of white aviator goggles around her neck, a dark blue sweater with red flames at the bottom and a pair of black shorts, exclaimed with excitement and joy.

"Relax there Dais, the winter holiday are weeks away from now" a blond boy with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a green vest over a yellow T-shirt and a pair of dark green shorts, pointed out.

The goggle girl, Daisuke, lowered her shoulders in disappointment at that fact.

"Cheer up Dais, how about we all hang out at the mall after school?" a chocolate brown haired girl with matching colored eyes wearing a white beret, a red scarf around her neck, a pink sweater and a pair of green tights, suggested.

That seemed to cheer up the other brunet as everyone in the group nodded in agreement and they continued on their way to school.

When they arrived at the front gate of Odaiba Elementary, they sat by a bench in the schoolyard and just chat about the things they would do together on the holidays.

"My family owns a nice cabin up in the nearby mountains, it's perfect for snowboarding" the blond boy, TK, suggested towards the group.

"That's a great idea! I even got a new snowboard for my birthday that I was dying to try out!" a long lavender haired girl with brown eyes and a pair of round glasses wearing a dark brown snowcap, a long maroon jacket over a light red sweater and a pair of blue pants exclaimed with joy.

"Why would you get a snowboard on your birthday? You don't even know how to snowboard" a boy with raven hair and indigo eyes wearing a grey sweater and matching pair of pants, pointed out; deflating his friend's mood.

"Well you can teach me how when we're at the cabin, right?" she asked while fluttering her eyes at him.

The dark haired boy groaned in frustration while everyone else in the group just rolled their eyes at the older girl's antics.

The school bell rang, signaling the start of the school day and the group along with all the other students head inside the main school building.

After putting their bags in their own lockers, the group split up with the tall lavender haired girl, Yolei, and a small brunet boy wearing a brown sweater and a pair of light brown pants leaving to their classes, since they are from different age groups.

School went at a boring pace for many, as the hours counting down to their holiday pass them by.

Soon the final bell rang, much to the students' relief and they quickly run to their lockers to keep their books and take their bags before running off to enjoy snow.

Among the railed up students were the group from earlier, walking together as they head to the shopping complex known as Odaiba Mall.

Once inside the large building filled with shops, restaurants, entertainment centers and other interesting things, they went off wondering from one part to the next without a specific place or a care in mind.

The group first went to the cinema and watched one of the action movies that were being premiered.

They gasp in awe at the epic explosions, were at the edge of their seats during the amazing action scenes and rolled their eyes every time Yolei gushed whenever a hot male actor came to view.

After the movie was over, they went to the arcade and played all kinds of games from shooting games to racing games; they even had a dance off between Daisuke and Yolei at the dance machine at the center of the arcade!

The game ended about an hour later with Daisuke somehow coming out as the winner.

"Man, I'm tired from all that dancing" Daisuke said as she wipes away the sweat on her forehead.

"So am I, let's go get something to eat" Yolei suggested and after getting nods of agreement from everyone, they went off in search of a nice place to just relax and eat.

A moment of searching had brought the group to a nice quite restaurant but just as they were going to enter, they bumped into a group of teenagers that were about to walk right by the place.

"Tai!" Kari called out to a teenage boy with wild brown hair and chocolate eyes wearing a yellow scarf, a blue sweater and a pair of black shorts.

The older brunet turned his head to her and a bright smile was instantly on his face as he and his friends walk towards the group.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked, his smile still on his face.

"Went to watch a movie and then played some games at the arcade" Daisuke answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Dais and Yolei even had a dance off and you can't believe who won!" TK mused.

"Who won?" a girl with fiery orange hair and crimson eyes wearing a red sweater with a dark red scarf around her neck and a light green skirt asks the younger group.

"Dais won!".

"What! How could Dais win? Yolei beats a lot of people at that game!" an older blond boy with azure eyes wearing a dark blue jacket over a green sweater and a pair of jeans, gasps in shock.

"Luck I guess?" Daisuke said, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Come on guys, let's go eat" she said before leading the now large group into the restaurant.

They all sat at a large table that had just enough seats to hold all twelve of them.

After making their orders, the group talked to each other about the holidays.

"So you guys are planning to go to the mountains for the holidays? Can we join in on the fun?" the wild haired boy, Tai, asked the younger members.

"Sure! It's more than big enough to fit everyone" TK said, his brother nodded in conformation from across the table.

"This winter break is going to be a blast!" Daisuke exclaimed with excitement before a loud explosion was heard not that far away from the restaurant.

"What was that?" a girl with pink hair and brown eyes wearing a dark red sweater with a pink scarf and snowcap and a pair of light brown pants, asks no one in particular.

"I don't know but I think we should go and investigate it" Tai suggested and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The group gets up from their seats and along with the other customers, left the restaurant to find the source of the explosion.

They ran straight to the center of the shopping complex and as they were heading there, they passed by many people running at the opposite direction while screaming in terror; making some of the members in the group wonder if their doing the right thing.

At the center of the shopping complex, the air had a lot of dust and smoke in it, making it hard for anyone to see the cause of the explosion.

Slowly, the smoke faded away enough for a shadowy figure to be seen standing on top of the rubble.

"Put your hands in the air and come out of the smoke!" a brunet man wearing a blue police uniform, ordered while pointing his gun at the figure.

The figure did nothing for a while before raising his right arm and then, defying logic, it extended before piercing straight through the police officer, who was at the base of the rubble.

Everyone at the shopping center screamed in terror as they watched the arm retract back to its owner, which turns out to be a silver colored humanoid machine.

More police officers arrive and start firing at the mysterious machine but to everyone amazement; it dodged all the bullets with ease.

One by one, the policemen were being killed off by the machine and everyone was trying to run away from it.

The group had run back the way they came from and for a moment it looked like things were going smoothly.

"I… Think we… Lost whatever the… Hell that thing was" Tai said in between tired pants.

Suddenly, the store that they stopped in front of exploded, sending them all flying along with all kinds of shrapnel to the store opposite of it.

The group groaned in pain as they try to shake away the daze from the explosion.

Once they did, they saw a silvery metallic figure coming out from what was once a working store.

"Oh no, it found us! We're dead!" Yolei screamed in terror.

"Wait, that thing looks different to the one we saw earlier" Ken pointed out.

If you were to compare this creature to the one at the center of the shopping complex, you would notice that this one was shaped like that of a woman while the other one looked more muscular like a man.

The creature stalked its way towards Tai and made its arm formed into a sharp blade as it pulls it back to prepare to strike.

"Tai, watch out!" Daisuke exclaimed as she thoughtlessly got in-between Tai and the humanoid and got stabbed right through the chest.

"Dais!" everyone exclaimed in horror and shock as they were frozen watching their friend's blood trickling down the blade tip protruding out of her back while more blood was oozing out of her mouth.

Suddenly, the sound of five gunshots came and the humanoid disintegrated into thin air, the injured Daisuke dropped onto the floor.

A tall blue haired young adult with black eyes and a pair of square glasses wearing a dark blue sweater with a grey scarf and a pair of brown pants, kneeled next to Daisuke and checked her vitals.

"Guys, Dais is still alive but just barely!" the doctor-to-be, Joe, exclaimed, much to his other friends' relief.

"Come on, we need to get her to an ambulance now!" Tai ordered and they quickly but carefully lift their injured friend towards the exit.

Unbeknownst to the panicking group, a teenage boy with unruly caramel brown hair, cold onyx eyes and a pair of square glasses wearing an unbuttoned black suit over a white shirt and a pair of black slacks, was hiding in a store while listening to the whole conversation as he kept his newly fired pistol behind him.

The mysterious boy pressed a button on his communicator and said "This is Shiratori. Sir, there were several injured civilians at the scene of the incident and one of them is in critical condition. What do you want me to do?".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun was setting at the horizon of Odaiba as news of what had happened at Odaiba Mall was broadcast all across the city through TV, radio and even the internet.

But this was the least thing on the minds of a group of injured children sitting at the waiting room of Odaiba General for the condition of their friend.

Suddenly, the waiting room door burst open and three people enter the room.

"Your Daisuke's friends, right? Do you know what how my daughter is doing?" a mahogany haired woman with dark brown eyes wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans, asked in a panic.

"I'm sorry Ms. Motomiya but they haven't told us anything since we're not family" Joe, who had some cuts and bruises from the explosion, informed the family.

This did not seem to help lessen the woman's worries as she slumped down onto a chair and started sobbing.

A man with mahogany hair and dark brown eyes wearing a grey suit over a green shirt and a pair of grey slacks sat down next to his wife and tried to comfort the best way he could while his oldest daughter, a mahogany haired teenager with dark brown eyes wearing a jeans jacket over a lavender sweater and a blue skirt, sat a corner to cry alone.

Then, the waiting room doors open again but this time a grey haired man wearing a white lab coat and a pair of jeans, walked in while holding a file in his hands.

"Are any of you here related to Daisuke Motomiya?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yes, I'm her father and this is my wife" the business man, Mr. Motomiya said while still holding his sobbing wife.

"I see, well your daughter is a very lucky girl. Whatever it was that pierce through her chest narrowly missed her vital organs by just a hair. But that wasn't the most interesting thing about this case" the doctor said as he flips through a few pages in the file.

"What do you mean doctor? What happened to Daisuke?" Ms. Motomiya asked.

"The thing is-" was all the doctor could manage to say before the waiting room doors slam open and a teenage brunet boy along with two men, one with black hair and the other red-orange hair, in suits walked into the room.

"Are you the doctor who treated a Daisuke Motomiya?" the boy asked the doctor.

"Yes that's me. Who are you?".

"I'm Agent Shiratori Rinzu from an agency called Hypnos. I'm investigating on what happened at the Odaiba Mall. Is Ms. Motomiya out of surgery?" Shiratori asked as he takes out his badge and ID card from his jacket to show who he was.

"Yes she is but-".

"Then I'll be heading to her room now. Jaanzo, Rinko, I want you two stay here and get eye witness testimony from these people" he ordered before turning around and leaving the room with the doctor hot on his heels trying to convince him to not disturb his patient.

"Secret agents? What the hell is really going on?" Tai asked no one in particular as the Jaanzo and Rinko takes out small black note books and start asking questions about what happened at Odaiba Mall.

Down the hall from the waiting room, Shiratori had reached Daisuke's room with the doctor still following.

"Please, you can't go in there! Ms. Motomiya is still recovering from surgery and is in no condition for visitors!" the doctor pleaded.

"I'm going in there whether you agree upon it or not, doctor. Also, you will never speak of this to anyone; this patient, this case, none of it. If you were to as much as leave a hint of this case to anyone, then I'll have no other choice but to arrest you for disobeying orders from the government" Shiratori ordered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Shiratori pushed the door open and walked inside, alone.

The room was white from the wall to the bed; even the bedside table and chairs were white!

It was deadly silent with the exception of the heart monitor beeping at a calm rhythmic pace.

Shiratori walked towards the only bed in the room, examining its injured occupant carefully.

Sighing at the sight of the injured girl, the young agent took out his communicator from his jacket and put it on his ear before pressing the call button.

"Sir, the situation has changed and you might not like what I'm going to tell you…".

(Weeks later)

Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei and Cody had returned to Odaiba Elementary but they had not seen Daisuke since the incident at Odaiba Mall.

Kari, TK and Ken were sitting in their classroom since the first school bell had rang and they were waiting for their teacher to come and start the class.

The classroom door slides open and a dark haired man wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of light brown pants, walks into the room while carrying a small stack of books.

After placing his books onto the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom, he went off checking for attendance.

"Daisuke Motomiya" the teacher called out but got no reply.

He was about to call out the name again when one of the students pointed out "Mr. Nyota, isn't Dais still in the hospital?".

The day after the Odaiba Mall incident, everyone in Odaiba Elementary from the staff to the students were told of what happened to Daisuke.

They were shocked by the news and many students wanted to visit her at Odaiba General but they were blocked by two armed men in suits.

The teacher, Mr. Nyota, nodded at the reminder and was about to carry on with the attendance when the door suddenly slams open and a familiar face walks inside.

"Who are you?" Mr. Nyota asked the person.

"I'm Agent Shiratori Rinzu from a government defense agency called Hypnos" Shiratori said as he showed his badge and ID to the teacher.

"An agent? Why are you here?" the older man asked while whispers were being traded among the students about what the brunet boy was doing there.

"I've been ordered by my director to watch over a person of interest to us as she returns back to her normal life" the young agent said before signaling to the person outside the classroom to come in.

Shiratori's jacket swayed along with his arm, accidentally revealing his belt that was packed with pistol magazines.

Everyone gasps in shock from seeing the arsenal but the boys jaw dropped to the floor when they saw the person outside come inside.

A fair skin girl with long silver hair running down her back and bright yellow eyes wearing a black sweatshirt with a yellow hoodie and long sleeves that reached up to the palm of her hands and a grey skirt walks inside and stood beside Shiratori.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you alone now but remember; I won't be that far away, so behave yourself" Shiratori mused as he playfully ruffles the girl's hair while grinning.

With that, the young agent left the room to tend to other things.

"Since you're going to be attending my class, how about you introduce yourself to everyone?" Mr. Nyota asked the mysterious girl.

"I-It's Daisuke Motomiya" the girl stuttered, looking at the floor while playing with the helm of her sweatshirt.

"What?!" the whole class exclaimed in shock as they, even Mr. Nyota, stared at Daisuke with gaping mouths.

"U-Uh… Ah… Okay Ms. Motomiya, please sit down at your desk" the teacher said after recovering from his shock.

Daisuke nodded her head before walking to her desk.

Kari, TK and Ken tried asking their friend about her change in appearance but she kept avoiding their questions while trying to pay attention to the lesson.

Later, the final bell rang and students quickly got out of their classes to get home as quickly as possible.

Daisuke was at her locker, stuffing her books inside before taking out her duffle bag.

She slams the door shut and turns around to see all her friends waiting for her.

"Wow Kari, when you said that Dais looked different than before you weren't kidding! She looks like a completely different person!" Yolei exclaimed in shock at the sight of her friend.

"Hey Dais, we're going to the park to meet with Tai and the others to tell them that you're released from the hospital. You coming?" TK asked the silver haired girl.

"It's been a while since I saw everyone, so sure" Daisuke said with a smile but then Shiratori came out from around the corner and walked towards the group.

"Hello Daisuke, did your first day back in school go well?" Shiratori asked.

"Yeah it did. Hey, we're going to the park. Do you want to join us?".

Shiratori nodded his head in agreement and soon the group left the school building and headed to the nearby park.

The walk was just like any other walk they would have together before the Odaiba Mall incident but everyone except Daisuke kept sending curious glances towards Shiratori, wondering why he was with them.

Once they arrive at the park, they walked to a tall tree that was sitting in a very open space in the park.

At the base of the tree were Tai and all his friends, busy chatting and joking to pass the time of their wait.

"Tai!" Kari called out to her brother as they all except for Daisuke walked towards them.

Daisuke was hanging back with Shiratori, looking at her friends with uncertainty in her eyes.

"What's wrong Daisuke? Don't you want to go greet your friends? It's the first time you've seen them since the incident" Shiratori suggested to girl who was now hiding behind him while holding his arm.

"But I've changed so much since then. I'm afraid that they won't accept me" Daisuke whimpered.

The young agent sighed before turning around and putting a reassuring hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry Daisuke, if your friends cherish your friendship like you do with theirs then there's nothing to worry. They'll accept you no matter how many times you change physically" the brunet reassured before pulling the shy girl to her friends.

At first, the group was so caught up in their conversation; they did not notice the duo walking towards them until they were right next to them.

"Can we sit here?" Shiratori asked in a polite manner, gaining the group's attention.

"Hey, aren't you that agent that we met at the hospital when Dais was injured?" Tai asked.

"Yes, my name's Shiratori Rinzu but I prefer if you call me Agent Rinzu".

"What are you doing here Agent Rinzu? Didn't the Odaiba Mall case closed a few weeks ago?" Sora questioned, curious to the reason the agent was there.

"It did, I'm here on a different case" the brunet informed while behind him, Daisuke peeked over his shoulder to stare at her friends.

"Hey, who's that hiding behind you? Come on out, we won't hurt you" Matt reassured.

Daisuke gather up her courage and slowly stepped out from behind Shiratori.

All the guys who had not already seen Daisuke's new body were staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

The stares were making the silver haired girl uncomfortable as she shuffles her feet and stares on the floor.

"Hello, I'm Tai Kamiya. What's your name?" Tai asked, not knowing that he was talking to his protégé.

"I-It's me, Dais" Daisuke admitted, shocking the older members of the group.

"What?!" they exclaimed in utter shock and surprise.

"Dais, what happened to you?! You look like a completely different person!" Tai exclaimed.

"I don't really know how, but it had something to do with the Odaiba Mall incident" Daisuke said.

"I like your new body Dais! You have such beautiful yellow eyes and I can't wait to work on some ideas I have with your hair" Mimi gushed as she examines the younger girl from top to bottom while thinking of fashion ideas that would fit her.

"W-What?!" the silver haired girl gasped in shock, trying to get as far away from the older girl as possible.

Shiratori, who was standing at the sidelines, chuckled at the two girls' antics before he heard his communicator beeping.

He walked until he was out of hearing distance from the group and presses the answer button.

"This is Shiratori" he answered.

"_Rinzu, we getting some readings near your area, pretty low level. I need both of you to clear them out before any harm is done_" said a manly voice at the other end line.

"Yes sir, Shiratori out" the young agent said before turning off his communicator and turning around to see Daisuke and her friends laughing about some joke.

He walks towards Daisuke, who was sitting right next to the tree, and kneels down on one knee before putting his hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Hey Shiratori, what's up?" Daisuke asked with a smile on her face.

"Something has come up and we need to go" Shiratori simply said before getting up to his feet and extending his hand to her.

Daisuke graciously accepted the hand and got up from the ground.

After a wave of goodbye to her friends, Daisuke and Shiratori left the park and headed down a street.

The walk was not long before they arrive at an empty worn-down warehouse with its main door opened just enough for a person to walk inside.

Shiratori made a quick conformation if they had arrive at the right place and after that was done; they walked towards the main door.

Shiratori walked inside the warehouse first while surveying the area for the reason they were there but found that it was empty and pitch black.

The young agent signal for Daisuke to follow him before walking to the center of the warehouse, where they could get a better view of the inside of the building.

At first it really looked like there was nothing there and the duo were about to head to the exit when a flash of silver caught their eye.

Soon strange sounds and more flash of silver were appearing all around them, making them tense as Daisuke got into a fight stance while Shiratori reached for his gun that was holstered behind him.

A loud screech was heard and a long silver spear was thrown at them from above but both easily dodged it.

Then with speed and grace that for many would take years of training, Shiratori pulls out one of his pistols and fired five shots at the assailant while he was still sliding on the floor from the momentum of his narrow escape from death.

A scream of pain was heard before it abruptly stopped as a flash of silver dust could be seen at where the bullets hit.

But before either of them could relax, more screeches could be heard and eight silver humanoid machines drop from the walkway at the upper floor of the warehouse and onto the ground floor.

Shiratori, who was still lying on the floor, look at humanoids from his exposed position and smirked as he pushed up his glasses with the end of his pistol barrel while Daisuke got up to her feet and into a fighting stance.

In one smooth movement, the brunet pulls out a second pistol and starts firing at the two humanoids that were in front of him, killing them instantly.

The remaining two on his side of the warehouse charged at him and tried to kill him but before their attacks could make contact, the young agent quickly pushed himself of the floor and whips around before hailing down a barrage of bullets; turning them in clouds of silver dust.

While all of that was happening, Daisuke had to fight the other four humanoids.

The strange creatures charged head on at the silver haired girl but she holds her ground, ready to fight.

Suddenly, Daisuke's body started to transform with her skin turning into a silvery metallic material, her hair dissolved into her back forming a hard armor, metal arm and shin guards form over her forearms and shins, a futuristic breastplate covered her front torso as a helmet covered her head with a facemask shielding her face.

A female looking humanoid pounced at Daisuke but she easily sidesteps the attack before grabbing its right leg and throws it to male version that was at her left.

A tall male humanoid swiped its clawed hand at Daisuke but she blocked it with her left arm before pulling it down and punching her fist clean through it abdomen.

The humanoid burst into silver dust as Daisuke pull back on her hand but before she could even rest, a bulky male humanoid tried to knock her onto the floor but she easily ducked under the oncoming fist and then grabs its head in a headlock before ripping it clean off its shoulders.

By then, the two humanoids that were knocked down had finally got back onto their feet and attacked Daisuke at the same time but they failed with the female getting a kick to the abdomen and the male a punch to the face that was strong enough to crack its metal face.

Seeing that both humanoids were dazed from the blows, Daisuke quickly grabs the female by its feet and swings it at the male, hitting right at where she had punched it earlier.

The impact from the blow, added with the punch from earlier, had destroyed the male humanoid's face completely and turned him in silver dust.

With the remaining humanoid still in her grasp, Daisuke finishes it off by slamming it to the ground and stomping her foot through its chest.

As the silver dust of the last hostile humanoid fades into thin air, Daisuke turns back into her normal human form just in time to hear the sound of someone clapping.

She turns her head towards the source and saw Shiratori smiling at her with his pistols holstered behind him, clapping like he was applauding her.

"Nice work Daisuke, you've gotten better at fighting in your new body. You'll make a great agent like me someday" Shiratori mused as he stops clapping his hands.

"Thanks" Daisuke smiled back at the young agent.

"Come on; let's get going to your apartment. As I remembered, school usually comes with homework and since you're supposed to be living the life of a normal teenager; you should get those done".

Daisuke pouted at the thought of doing homework but nonetheless follow Shiratori out of the warehouse and they casually walked to the Motomiya apartment like what had happened in the warehouse had never happened.


End file.
